Traître
by Ishu
Summary: [terminée] Voici ma première fict finie! Alors... euh... résumer... Le titre est assez explicite! ;; Y aurait-il un traître parmis les GBoys?oÔ
1. Prologue

Titre : Traître  
  
Auteur : Ishu  
  
E-mail : ishu121@hotmail.com  
  
Date : 18/10/03  
  
Origine : Duo, Quatre, Wufeï... ça vous dit vraiment rien ? Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! lol (rép. GW bien sûr !)  
  
Couples : Là, j'peux pas direuh ! ; p  
  
Genre : Voyons voir... deathfic (mais pas forcément celle qu'on imaginait... et je préviens, j'aime pas les trucs larmoyants) massacre (au sens propre... Quoique ça risque pas d'être très propre justement...-_-) tentative ratée de one-shot, AC 198, du suspense. la fin est partit en live alors qu'elle devait être très tragique et finir en queue de poisson.T_T  
  
Disclèèèmeuureuuh :  
  
Ishu : Dites les gars, ça vous branche pas un ménage à 6 ??? ^^  
  
Tous :?????.................. NAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishu : (super déçue T_T) Bah.... POURKOI ??????  
  
Tous : On t'appartient pas.... T'as compris ? PAS A TOUUAAAAA !!!!!  
  
Ishu : Beuh... Beuh...... mmhh.....ou...ou..... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous :...-_- ;;;;; « aïe... oreilles...vrillées... »  
  
Notes : * blablablabla * = pensées des persos  
  
Ishu : L'idée m'est venue très rapidement je sais plus comment... et j'me sui dit que j'allais l'écrire ! ^___________^  
  
Tous : Pas possible...-_-° Qui c'est qui va morfler cette fois-ci ?  
  
Ishu : Ah ! J'vous dis pas ! SUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais je donne tout de même un indice, c'est pas les mêmes que d'hab !  
  
Heero et Duo : YYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!! YAAAAATTTTAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!  
  
Les autres : ... (soupirent douloureusement)  
  
Ishu : Un conseil, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, tous les deux... (sourire psychopathique)  
  
Heero et Duo : ... *Merde...*  
  
Note 2 : Cette fict est dédicacée à Seïshiko!! Allez voir son site, il est vraiment super!! ^________^ (Quoi, moi ? Faire de la pub ?? o_Ô? JA-MAIS ! lol)  
******************************************************************  
  
Traître  
Prologue  
  
-Hé Duo ! Tu peux m'aider s'teuplait ?  
-Ouais ! Pas de problème ! J'arrive Cachou ! Tiens bon ! Le jeune natté s'enfuit du balcon d'où son ami l'avait hélé, pour courir à sa rencontre et lui éviter de se briser la colonne vertébrale. Le blond ployait sous le poids des courses qu'il venait de faire.  
-Wow ! C'était juste Cachou ! Un peu plus et t'étais bon pour l'hosto ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de prendre autant de trucs d'un coup ?  
-J'voulais faire... qu'un seul voyage... articula péniblement Quatre, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Ha ha ha ! C'est tout toi, ça ! ^___^ Duo lui donna une grande claque dans le dos. Quatre retint un cri de douleur tandis que l'Américain était plié en deux en remarquant la tête qu'il tirait. De toute manière, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour faire éclater de rire le natté. Rien que de voir Wufeï lui suffisait. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine spacieuse et rangèrent les courses. Trowa descendit et proposa de les aider. Wufeï restait toujours en bas, plongé comme à son habitude dans un de ses bouquins préférés. Heero, à l'étage, préparait sa spécialité, une nouvelle mission. Rien de bien inhabituel en somme. Trois ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis leur première mission, et rien ne semblait vraiment avoir changé entre eux, ni même entamé leur moral de gundamium à toute épreuve. Comme si la guerre ne les atteignait pas. Tant qu'ils restaient soudés, elle ne les atteindrait jamais. Le rangement terminé, Duo se dirigea droit sur Wufeï et s'assit par terre, posant sa tête sur les genoux du Chinois.  
-Alors Wu ? Tu lis quoi cette fois-ci ? Le code civile chinois ou encore un de ces romans à l'eau de rose ?  
-Wufeï, Maxwell ! WU-FEÏ ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ! Et dégage de là ! Chuis pas un repose-tête !  
-Rooooh ! Ca va ! Si on peut même plus rigoler !  
-Mouais... Juste toi qui dis ça... Rends-toi utile et va plutôt chercher le courrier.  
-Hey ! Mais j'ai déjà aidé, MOA ! Toi, part contre, t'as rien fait, Wu !  
-GRRRRRRR ! Ca va ! J'y vais !! Mais ARRETE AVEC CA !!!!!  
-Avec quoi, Wuwu ? fit Duo, le plus innocemment du monde. Wufeï partit dire bonjours à la boîte aux lettres avant de commettre un meurtre. Il revint avec une unique enveloppe.  
-C'est pour qui, Wuffy ? C'est pour qui ?  
-...*pire qu'un gamin* WUFEÏ ! Et j'en sait rien, y a pas de nom. Ça vient de L1. Wufeï fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :  
-On connaît personne sur L1...  
-C'est peut-être J... Duo frissonna :  
-Brr ! J'espère que non ! De toute façon, il est plus assez humain pour écrire des lettres.  
  
Wufeï se rassit dans son fauteuil, laissant Duo songeur, et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe mystérieuse avec son coupe-papier. Il n'y avait que quelques mots d'inscrits sur le feuillet, mais ils furent suffisants pour paralyser le Chinois de stupeur.  
-Bah alors Wu ! C'est quoi c'te lettre ? T'as gobé ta langue ? L'interpellé n'eut pas le temps de cacher ladite lettre, que Duo se trouvait déjà derrière lui et s'était empressé de la lire, le laissant exactement dans le même état que l'Asiatique.  
-Hé bien, tous les deux, ça va pas ? fit Quatre en s'approchant, remarquant la pâleur de ses camarades.  
-Regarde Cachou. murmura l'Américain, incapable de hausser le ton, fourrant la lettre dans les mains de son ami. -Par Allah ! s'écria le blond, une main plaquée sur la bouche et les yeux révulsés. Trowa, qui traînait dans le secteur, arracha la lettre des mains de Quatre, énervé par l'attitude des autres. Il la parcourut du regard avant de murmurer un imperceptible "Hm... manquait plus que ça" puis de crier|1| :  
-Heero ! Y a du nouveau ! |2| (Ça rime ! ^_^) L'appelé descendit presque immédiatement mais de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur. Trowa l'avait dérangé en plein calcul, et il devrait le reprendre depuis le début.  
*Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? Ce baka a avalé une grenouille ou c'est justement lui qui a fait ingurgiter son sabre à Wufeï ?* Trowa lui tendit la fameuse lettre. Il prit à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'?il avant de se dire pour lui même "Hn. Je vois." Maintenant, il observait les autres, le plus sérieusement du monde :  
-Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce message ? demanda sèchement Heero. |3|  
-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Quatre, indigné.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, l'affaire est résolue, décréta rudement le Japonais et clôturant ainsi définitivement la discussion. Et pour confirmer ses dires, il déchira le papier et le jeta dans les restes de cendres de la grillade de midi. Les autres le laissèrent faire, mi choqués, mi éberlués, à l'exception de Trowa qui paraissait en accord avec Heero. L'"affaire" classée, ce dernier retourna dans ses appartements, nullement préoccupé par la réaction des autres...  
  
La fin de la journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, s'acheva dans une atmosphère plus que tendue. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Heero, leur pilier psychologique malgré sa froideur et son indifférence, cette étrange lettre anonyme avait été loin de les laisser insensibles, et le soldat parfait qui n'était pas redescendu de l'après-midi, n'avait par conséquent pas pu constater que les quatre pilotes restant au rez-de-chaussée n'osaient plus se parler de peur de paraître suspects, et s'épiaient tous plus ou moins discrètement et sournoisement du coin de l'?il. Wufeï par dessus son bouquin, Trowa derrière son masque de clown malgré qu'il n'ait aucun spectacle avant deux mois, Quatre caché par les buissons qu'il tailla soudain avec grand intérêt bien que ce ne soit pas la bonne période et Duo jouant à cache-cache avec l'homme-invisible. Quatre devait être le plus mal à l'aise, pouvant ressentir l'état de trouble d'une impressionnante profondeur dans lequel ils commençaient tous à se noyer, rongés par les soupçons. Il en ressentait également du côté d'Heero, qui leur avait pourtant assurée que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade; mais maintenant que le doute s'était installé...  
  
Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant... 


	2. Acte I

Disclamer : voir prologue.  
  
Acte I  
  
Personne ne parla durant le dîner, et le bavardage incessant de Duo leur manquait cruellement, mais lui aussi était autant affecté que les autres par l'avertissement, et donc pour une fois préférait se taire. Et ils ne devaient pas compter sur Heero, dont la perplexité dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le début du repas faisait peur, pour alléger l'ambiance du groupe. Chacun avala donc son plat fort silencieusement, personne n'osant prendre le risque de ramener LE sujet sur le tapis, surtout vu comment Heero avait réagi cet après-midi. Pourtant la plaie s'infectait, et pour pouvoir guérir, il fallait faire sortir le mauvais pus. ou amputer. Quatre craqua le premier, n'étant plus dans la capacité de supporter toutes les émotions de ses camarades :  
-Mais. enfin, Heero ! Tu ne crois pas que celui qui a déposé cette lettre ici n'a pas agi de même avec les Profs ? commença-t-il, hésitant. Tous le bénir plus ou moins pour avoir pris le courage d'amener le dialogue. Heero le dévisageait bizarrement et Quatre très mal à l'aise, baissa bien vite les yeux quand il croisa ceux terriblement méfiants du Japonais. La seule fois où ils avaient pris une telle expression, c'était lors de leur toute première rencontre tous les cinq, lorsqu'ils ignoraient encore s'ils se battaient pour les mêmes causes ou non. Quatre, donc, regretta presque d'avoir engagé la conversation, devant se faire passer pour suspect. Mais à sa grande surprise, Heero lui répondit, certes d'un ton guère naturel, mais semblait avoir compris la démarche.  
-Je ne pense pas que l'auteur du billet soit au courant pour les Profs, ou alors il ne leur a délibérément rien envoyé, seul lui saurait pourquoi. Je l'aurais su sinon, ils m'auraient transmis un mail. Hors je n'ai rien reçu. A moins que les Profs en aient aussi eu un, mais qu'ils n'osent pas nous le dire, préférant enquêter plus minutieusement sur nous. Cela leur ressemblerait plus. Dans tous les cas, nous ne devons pas leur en faire part, à moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée.  
  
Il avait beaucoup parlé, mais au moins ses idées étaient connues de tous, ce qui en soit, était un gage de confiance. Wufeï prit la parole :  
-C'est quand même bizarre ! Pourquoi aurait-on lancé une telle accusation sans preuve, sans nom, et sans rien demander ! Pas d'ultimatum, pas de demande de rançon, rien !  
-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre... approuva Duo, dont le sérieux face à la situation en avait étonné plus d'un. Ce fut au tour de Trowa, d'habitude si silencieux, d'émettre son hypothèse :  
-A moins que ce ne soit la vérité et qu'ils ne veuillent pas mettre H.S les autres pilotes... Cette supposition jeta un froid mortel, les regards cauteleux reprenant leurs droits.  
-T'aurais pu la garder, ta théorie... railla cyniquement Duo, en plus ça tient pas la route, cette accusation n'a fait que nous diviser. "Diviser pour régner", ça te dit quelque chose ? Moi je crois que c'est l'ennemi qui a écrit ça...  
-Ou alors il voulait nous prévenir... persista Trowa. Duo se leva d'un bond, soudain furieux :  
-ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES, BORDEL ! AUCUN D'ENTRE NOUS N'EST UN TRAÎTRE !!!! T'AS COMPRIS ???? PERSONNE !!!!! ET JE T'INTERDIT DE LE REPETER NE SERAIT- CE QU'UNE FOIS !!!!!! La situation s'envenimait à vue d'?il, et Quatre ne parvenait pas, malgré ses efforts, à ramener leur Américain à la raison.  
-Rassit-toi Duo, édicta froidement le Français, et je te signal qu'avec cette attitude, tu ne fais que t'attirer des soupçons.  
-SHUT UP TROWA !!! CHUIS PAS UN TRAITRE !!! T'ENTENDS ?? T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER DE TRAÎTRE !!! POURQUOI TOI T'EN SERAIS PAS UN ALORS ??  
-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, rétorqua toujours aussi calmement le grand brun. Pour le coup, Duo en resta sur le cul, ce qui avait eu l'avantage de le calmer, du moins pour quelques minutes.  
-Quoi... Tu veux dire que tu t'impliques toi aussi dans ces accusations ? Trowa soupira.  
-Nous ne savons rien... Il vaut mieux ne pas trop émettre d'hypothèses avant d'en connaître un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. Allos nous coucher. Demain il fera jour, et la nuit porte conseil. Sur ses paroles pleines de bon sens, il se leva et quitta la salle à manger après avoir débarrassé son assiette, et monta dormir comme il l'avait annoncé. Les autres en firent autant un peu plus tard, après être restés silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes. Finalement, tous montèrent dans leur chambre respective, Duo et Heero squattant la même. Duo était allongé sur son lit, mains sous la tête, face au plafond, qu'il détaillait vaguement, son regard semblant porter au delà des étoiles. Il demanda d'une voix absente.  
-Heero ?  
-Hn.  
-... Tu crois qu'il y aurait vraiment un mouchard parmi nous ?  
-... Heero ne répondit pas. Duo pivota légèrement la tête vers la chaise qui lui tournait le dos. Heero tapait encore à cette machine infernale. L'Américain fronça les sourcils.  
-Kes tu fais encore ? lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-... Mission...  
-Ah... oui, c'est vrai. Avec toute cette histoire j'ai failli oublier... Duo crut discerner un "M'étonne pas..." avant de glisser vers un repos bien mérité après tous les incidents de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Les rideaux de la chambre n'étaient pas tirés. Un rayon de lune rebelle se glissa doucement dans la pièce, éclairant le visage paisible d'un Duo profondément endormi. Heero, sentant que son acolyte dormait enfin, stoppa sa course aux doigts infernale, et se tourna face au jeune homme assoupi. Le visage du soldat parfait ne reflétait toujours aucune expression, mais ses yeux étaient plus bavards, brillant d'une lueur de tendresse devant ce tableau si touchant. Il avait envie de s'approcher de la créature inerte, de caresser ses lèvres douces, sa natte couleur châtain ambrée, de respirer son odeur si plaisante... Mais non. Il ne devait pas. Et comme pour s'en persuader définitivement, il se fit violence en allant prendre une douce glacée, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Au moment où il rejoignait son lit, un éclat argenté provenant de la poitrine du natté attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'en approcha à pas de loup. Surplombant Duo de toute sa hauteur, il se baissa à son niveau pour identifier la source de ce miroitement de lune. Un pendentif. Un pendentif en argent, en forme de croix fine. Il demeura perplexe un bon moment devant le bijou. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il en était sûr. Troublé au plus haut point, il retourna dans son propre lit et cette fois-ci, s'endormit pour de bon, au fond de ces yeux bleu nuit, une étrange lueur. De la... rivalité ?  
  
Quatre dormit mal cette nuit là, torturé par l'anxiété de ses compagnons. Trowa réfléchit longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, et Wufeï dû méditer deux bonnes heures avant de s'accorder un moment d'oubli apaisant. Le lendemain matin, Duo fut le premier levé, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il était tôt. Environ 5h30. Il en profita pour aller chercher des croissants pour en faire la surprise aux autres Il revint une bonne heure plus tard, leur nouvelle planque se trouvant un peu à l'écart de toute civilisation, mais surtout, il avait hésité pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ne sachant que choisir entre les croissants au beurre, ceux aux amandes, les pains au chocolat, ceux au raisin, les brioches au sucre ou glacées, pour finir par en choisir un peu de chaque. Ils allaient pouvoir déjeuner au moins une semaines d'affilée avec tout ce qu'il avait ramené ! Quand il rentra, Heero s'échauffait comme tous les jours avant de déjeuner, ce qui le rassura. Le Japonais profiterait donc du festin matinal. Trowa ne tarda pas non plus à descendre, très surpris de l'initiative du pilote d'habitude si flemmard.  
-Que nous vaut cet honneur, Maxwell ? demanda ironiquement Wufeï, levé peu après.  
-Mais rien mon petit Wuffy ! Répondit Duo son un ton plus insinuant. Et Wufeï de courir après ce baka d'Américain avec son sabre pendant une demi-heure. Quatre ne put guère prolonger sa nuit, alerté par les cris suraigus suivit de près par d'autres plus graves, tout ce vacarme provenant de seulement deux pilotes que l'Arabe identifia sans peine. Ils mangèrent tous avidement les viennoiseries amenées un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Cette journée commençait plutôt bien, bercée par les rires de Duo et de Quatre, les cris de rage de Wufeï, les "." de Trowa et les "Hn" du dernier.  
  
Une journée en apparence normale, mais déjà le ciel se voile à l'horizon. L'orage avance...  
  
Heero profita que les estomacs soient pour une fois correctement remplis de bon matin pour leur annoncer le plan de la mission : Raser une base. Simple, rapide, efficace. Que demander de plus ?  
-...Des questions ? Silence complet.  
-Très bien. Heero rengaina son pc et quitta le salon, retournant se réfugier dans la chambre, sous le regard désapprobateur de son "colocataire", qui soupira d"exaspération.  
-Ah là là ! Ce type me tuera un jour ! Il est pire qu'une machine.  
-Duo ! le gronda Quatre.  
-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! se défendit le natté, on dirait qu'il en est amoureux, de cet appareil infernal... d'ailleurs faudrait que je surveille s'ils font pas des trucs ensemble...  
-DUO !  
-Roooh ! Ça va Cachou ! T'énerve pas ! Bon moi vais faire un p'tit tour en ville, il fait beau aujourd'hui et il reste encore quelques heures à tuer avant la mission. Je vous rejoindrais sur place ! A plus ! Et Duo partit en courrant vers son Gundam, lançant un dernier clin d'?il à "Wuffy". Wufeï le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux.  
-Ca se trouve, il va prévenir un informateur ou un type du genre, à propos du plan de la mission... ronchonna-t-il pour lui même, mais trop fort. Les deux autres l'entendirent. Quatre tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, le regard rempli de dégoût, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix méprisante et blessée, crachant presque ses mots. -Pour ta gouverne, CHANG, Duo nous a à tous sauvé la vie au moins une fois. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que tu as vraiment la mémoire courte ! De plus je te rappelle qu'il ne SAIT PAS mentir !!!!  
-TU nous avais dit toi-même que c'était un MASQUE, JUSTEMENT !!  
-Un masque de JOKER, oui ! Mais ça ne change en rien le fait qu'il ne sache pas mentir !  
-Ca suffit vous deux.  
-Alors explique-moi OÙ il va se promener tranquillement alors qu'on est tous sur la défensive depuis hier !!!  
-Il a dit qu'il allait PRENDRE L'AIR ! Ceci ne le fait soupçonner en RIEN !!  
-OUI, T'AS RAISON ! Il a déjà probablement informé son contact ce matin en allant chercher les croissants !!!  
-Vos gueules... Mais personne n'écoutait le pauvre Trowa. Quatre enchaînait.  
-MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !!! POUR UNE FOIS QUE DUO EST AGREABLE AVEC NOUS, IL FAUT QUE CE SOIT SUSPECT ??!!  
-ET T'AS PAS REMARQUE HIER COMMENT IL S'EST ÈNERVE À TABLE ?? IL N'Y A QUE LA VERITE QUI FÂCHE COMME ON DIT !!!!  
-VOS GUEULES TOUS LES DEUX !!!! VOUS COMMENCEZ À ME TAPER SERIEUSEMENT SUR LE SYSTÈME !!! C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR ??? Un vent froid accompagna les paroles du jeune Français que personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait entendu hurler de cette manière. Les deux pilotes qui s'engueulaient comme du poisson pourri il n'y a même trente secondes, se regardèrent, terriblement embarrassés.  
-Euh... Trowa... calme toi... ça va, on a compris... Quatre rougit de honte de s'être comporté ainsi, et Wufeï ne fit guère mieux. Il tripotait ses doigts nerveusement sous la table.  
-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?? VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER UN PEU ?? cria Heero de l'étage, qui en avait sa claque lui aussi. Il avait passé sa nuit à taper tous les préparatifs de la mission, et il comptait bien profiter de l'absence de son diable réincarné pour se reposer un peu, d'autant plus que ces événements l'avaient lui aussi bien secoué, même s'il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour l'instant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Duo, bien loin du centre polémique dans lequel il était impliqué à son insu, se baladait dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité. Il avait caché son gundam à l'écart de la ville, dans la forêt, et avait continuer à pied. Il réfléchissait à la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, sans vraiment savoir où il se dirigeait exactement lorsque...  
"Hé !"  
  
Quatre et Trowa s'occupaient un peu de la maison, quand le blond, d'une voix pas très assurée, demanda brusquement au Français :  
-Dis moi, Trowa, ça fait trois ans qu'on se bat pour les colonies sans grand résultat, et la guerre n'a pas l'air de se décider à cesser. Tu crois qu'il faut encore se battre, toi ? Trowa regarda Quatre du coin de l'?il. Le jeune Arabe n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si défaitiste. Etait-ce ces derniers évènements ?  
-... Moi je pense que tant qu'il y a de vie, il y a de l'espoir.  
-Ah... Quatre semblait déçu par la réponse.  
-Mais c'est vrai que je commence à en avoir marre, moi aussi, de me cacher sans cesse et de ne pas pouvoir circuler librement sur Terre et dans l'espace. Cette réponse-là le satisfaisait déjà plus. Quatre lui dédia un magnifique sourire comme il savait les faire, ce qui fit vivement détourner le regard de Trowa, voulant masquer la rougeur sur ses joues qui venait d'apparaître clandestinement.  
  
Duo ne rentra pas de l'après midi, ne faisant que renforcer les doutes du petit dragon sur un certain natté de son état. Quatre était absolument persuadé que Duo n'était pas un traître, et ses soupçons se focalisaient de plus en plus sur Wufeï, qui s'acharnait sans raison sur l'Américain. Quatre avait beau lui répéter qu'il ne sentait rien avec son empathie, Wufeï n'en démordait pas, et Trowa avait empêché les deux pilotes de s'étriper une bonne dizaine fois, et dû même à un moment appeler Heero en urgence, ne parvenant plus à calmer les deux à la fois. Finalement, ils décidèrent de s'ignorer royalement. Quatre partit préparer un gâteau que Wufeï refusa de goûter sous prétexte qu'il devait sûrement être empoisonné, tandis que ce dernier justement, ne cessait de refaire inlassablement le tour du jardin, donnant le tournis à Trowa, qui commençait à craquer. Heero, toujours fidèle à lui-même, tentait désespérément de dormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à s'endormir, il était immédiatement réveillé par les éclats de voix d'un des deux pilotes. Devinant inéluctablement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à prendre un peu de repos aujourd'hui, il décida de tuer le temps en pianotant sur le net, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte descendre constater dans quel état se trouvaient les trois autres pilotes. Lâcheté ? Certainement. "Bip ! Bip ! " Heero regarda le coin droit de son écran où une petite lueur rouge clignotait. Il fronça les sourcils.  
-*Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis pour l'instant...*  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Heero descendit sur la terrasse et resta planté là, silencieusement, une feuille de papier dans la main, attendant patiemment que les autres pilotes le remarquent et cessent leur querelle. Trowa regarda son ami, un peu interloqué :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?  
-Oui. Cette mission est impossible à réaliser avec les moyens dont nous disposons actuellement. Un long silence d'incompréhension accueilli la nouvelle.  
-Comment ça "impossible à réaliser" ? finit par demander Wufeï.  
-Les Profs viennent de m'envoyer des photos de canons laser montés dans la base, et aussi autour. Ils sont très bien camouflés, à environ trois ou quatre mètres de profondeur et dans les sous-sols. C'est une vraie forteresse. La mission a été annulée.  
-VOILA ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il allait prévenir quelqu'un, cet abruti d'Américain ! explosa le Chinois.  
-Du calme Wufeï, ordonna d'une voix neutre le Japonais, ça ne peut pas être lui, comment aurait-il su qu'on attaquerait cette base prochainement puisque c'est moi qui reçois les ordres directement... Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par un Wufeï quelque peu pris de démence.  
-Ah ! Ben maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, Yui, c'est sûrement toi le traître, puisque c'est TOI qui prends les ordres, comme tu viens si bien de le dire ! Tu viens de te vendre ! Avoue que c'est toi le traî... PAF ! La gifle partit toute seule, en provenance d'un certain soldat parfait sensé maîtriser TOUTES ses émotions, qui commençait justement à péter un câble, en tout bon fatigué et énervé qu'il était. Tous furent stupéfaits de son geste, Wufeï le premier, qui ne riposta pas. Quatre finit par articuler :  
-Y a un problème... Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il était pâle et semblait inquiet.  
-Duo est déjà parti et a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là bas... Il va se faire massacrer s'il y va ! Tous restèrent un petit moment silencieux.  
-Bon, je vais le chercher, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le début de la mission, décréta le Japonais, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Il se dirigea effectivement vers son propre Gundam, et s'envola rapidement vers la base se trouvant à une demi heure de vol environ. Arrivé à proximité, il se posa discrètement et attendit. Il était en avance par rapport au début de la mission, et Duo pas en retard, ce n'est plus Duo ! Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoula, et toujours pas de baka. Il réfléchit un peu. Il avait des doutes sur lui. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Duo ne viendrait pas. Fort de cette quasi-certitude, il prit le parti de retourner à la planque.  
************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, au repaire. Les trois pilotes eurent l'immense stupéfaction de constater le débarquement des cinq Profs dans leur abri tranquille.  
-Euh... peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? osa demander Quatre, un peu ahuri.  
-Hé hé hé ! Vous verrez bien tout à l'heure ! Répondit malicieusement le professeur J. Quatre se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans de si bonnes dispositions, alors qu'au contraire, G paraissait d'humeur massacrante. Les autres Mads se tenaient un peu en retrait.  
-Installez vous dans le salon, les pria O, nous allons faire une petite réunion.  
-Il en manque deux... précisa Trowa.  
-Ils ne vont pas tarder à renter non plus. Maintenant, rentrez, fit O, d'un ton sans réplique. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans s'être demandé quelle était la raison de cette "réunion". Etaient-ils au courant de cette histoire de traître ? Ou voulait-ils simplement faire le point sur leur récents résultats ? Le salon était conçu de telle sorte qu'on pouvait totalement s'isoler du reste de la maison une fois dedans, en fermant deux portes, dont une était condamnée car elle tombait sur un escalier menant à une chambre. Soudain, ils sentirent le sol trembler non loin, dans un fracas épouvantable.  
-Maxwell et sa légendaire discrétion... murmura le Chinois, un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres, sous les yeux meurtriers de Quatre. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, suivirent les hurlements d'un certain natté : -Hé ! Les gars ! Z'êtes où ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, c'est super important !!! Cette mission c'est un piège ! Faut pas y aller, c'est bourré de canons lasers de partout ! Il finit par débouler comme une furie dans le salon, un paquet de feuilles reliées à la main. -Hé ! Vous pourriez répondre quand je vous app... 


	3. Acte II

Acte II  
  
-Hé ! Vous pourriez répondre quand je vous app...  
Duo se tu immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son comité d'accueil. Un long frisson d'appréhension descendit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses doigts se resserrèrent automatiquement sur la pile de papier.  
-Ah ! 02 ! Vous tombez à pic ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! l'accueillit presque joyeusement J, ce qui parut "légèrement "suspect aux yeux des pilotes. Duo détestait J, qui le lui rendait bien.  
-Duo, expliqua rapidement Quatre, ils sont là pour une petite réunion. Nous n'attendions que toi et Heero...  
-Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer, abrégea J.  
-Et Heero ? interrogea Trowa, méfiant.  
-Aucune importance, fit J en balayant ce détail d'un geste vague et désintéressé de la main _ou du moins de celle qu'il lui reste. Puis il ordonna vivement d'un ton froid et sans équivoque quand il remarqua que l'Américain amorçait un mouvement de fuite :  
-Asseyez-vous 02. Le concerné obéit à contrec?ur, ne se sentant plus du tout à l'aise, et ne sachant plus trop où se mettre. O ferma à clef la porte par laquelle le dernier pilote était entré. Plus d'échappatoire.  
-Vous étiez en train de parler de canons lasers... je me trompe ? continua J, scrutant Duo comme s'il espérait y découvrir quelque chose de précis.  
-Où est Heero ? demanda le natté, ne l'apercevant pas.  
-Ne détournez pas la conversation, 02 ! tonna J. Où vous êtes-vous procuré ces dossiers !!  
-...  
-J'attends !  
-Il ne sont à moi, finit par avouer péniblement l'interrogé, la voix quelque peu déformée.  
-Et puis-je savoir à qui ils appartiennent, dans ce cas ? demanda J d'une voix diabolique. Duo ne répondit pas et déglutit difficilement. J se leva et se planta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et lui arracha la paperasse des mains. Les trois pilotes restants se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient complètement largués... Et n'avaient pas fini de l'être. Quatre surtout, paraissait encore plus que les autres complètement dépassé, ne s'attendant apparemment absolument pas à cette situation, laquelle avait beaucoup changée pour eux en seulement 24 heures. Duo n'avait pas vraiment réagi lorsque J lui avait pris les dossiers de force, et semblait attendre anxieusement la suite. J ouvrit lentement le dossier, y jeta un coup d'?il rapide et le passa aux autres Mads, qui constatèrent l'évidence, puis le mentor de Heero le donna aux pilotes, qui se le passèrent silencieusement, superbement désorientés. J reprit la parole.  
-Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, il s'agit d'un de nos propres dossiers, qui plus est, top secret.  
-Il concerne la mission que nous étions sensés exécuter, précisa Wufeï.  
-C'est exact. Mais à une différence près. Dans ces dossiers, il est précisé que les canons lasers sont apparents... Aucun des pilotes ne voyaient où ce fou voulait en venir. Remarquant leur état de perdition avancée, J se fit un devoir de tout reprendre depuis le début, et pour commencer, sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier froissé, qu'il tendit aux jeunes pilotes. Ils purent y lire : " Il y a un traître parmi les pilotes de Gundam. Signé : un partisan de la paix." Une lettre anonyme. Exactement la même qu'ils avaient reçue hier... Les quatre adolescents ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça, les Mads étaient au courant et avaient délibérément décidé de ne rien leur dire. Et ils attendaient certainement qu'ils leur rendent des comptes. J raconta donc sa version des faits :  
-Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que nous soupçonnions notre jeune assistant sur d'éventuels agissements espion, mais rien de très sérieux. Des dossiers top secrets disparaissaient mystérieusement, mais rien d'autres. Sans preuves, nous ne pouvions accuser personne. Nous avons reçu cette lettre la semaine dernière, et nous avons aussitôt pensé à ce cher assistant. Comme nous voulions que le traître n'ait pas de soupçon, nous ne l'avons pas interrogé. Mais nous lui avons tendu un piège. Nous vous avons donné l'ordre d'attaquer cette base que nous savions bien protégée. Puis lorsque 01 nous a informé de la date d'attaque, nous avons laissé traînait ce faux dossier en espérant que notre assistant y jetterai un ?il; et c'est exactement ce qu'il se produisit. Après avoir pris connaissance de ce qu'il contenait, il le prit avec lui et partit en ville. Là, il rencontra Duo à qui il donna les dossiers. Nous savions qu'il viendrait se précipiter ici en essayant de vous prévenir du danger, que vous connaissiez déjà grâce à l'annulation de la mission que j'avais envoyée à 01. J marqua une pause. L'impression de malaise général était presque palpable.  
-Vous avez fait une erreur, 02, en n'allant pas vérifier par vous-même les informations contenues dans ce dossier, car les canons n'étaient PAS visibles. Maintenant je vais vous décoder le message, qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas saisi. Il détachait bien chaque mot, et l'effet produit ne fut que renforcé.  
-Duo_ est_un_traître.  
  
Le vide qui fit place à cette révélation fut effroyable. Personne ne voulait croire à la culpabilité du jeune pilote natté. J remarquant la tête qu'ils tiraient tous, leur proposa de lui demander eux- mêmes. Quatre se résigna, et le questionna timidement :  
-Duo ? C'est vraiment toi, le... traître ? Et Duo explosa de rire, sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons. Il avait vraiment l'air de bien rigoler, comme si on venait de lui raconter la dernière blague à la mode.  
-Duo. je suis sérieux, tu sais ? lui dit quatre, vaguement inquiet par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de leur Américain.  
-Ha ha ha ! Mais moi aussi Cachou... Haha... je suis sérieux ! Haha ha ! Malheureusement, le ton qu'il mettait ne les convainquait absolument pas.  
-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, 02 ? siffla J.  
-Ha ha ! C'est juste que. haha ! Vous nous avez pris la tête pendant vingt minutes juste pour vous entendre dire que j'étais un traître... haha ! S'cusez moi, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Vous aviez vraiment pas besoin de sortir ce tout baratin pour une conclusion aussi simple ! En plus quand je vois la tête que font les autres... haha ha ! C'est trop tordant !  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Au même moment, Heero finissait de garer son Gundam dans le hangar prévu à cet effet, en espérant vivement que Duo serait rentré|4|. Il avait été vaguement étonné de remarquer la présence de deux voitures qui lui étaient étrangères. Il verrait bien en rentrant... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Le soir tombait doucement mais sûrement, le soleil voilé de cette journée faisant peu à peu place à un crépuscule ensanglanté. Demain, il y aurait du vent. Il ne vit personne dans le jardin, ce qui le surprit un peu. Il entra dans la baraque, et entendit des éclats de rire provenant du salon, qui par ailleurs, était fermé à clef. Heureusement, il possédait un double. Les rires ne pouvaient venir que de Duo, lui seul était capable de glousser de cette manière. Mais il semblait forcer sur sa voix, ne rendant pas son rire très naturel. Au moment où il entrait, le fou rire cessa, et Duo se précipitait sur Heero, le regard fou et agressif. J hurla à l'attention de son élève :  
-01 ! 02 est un espion !! Empêche-le de s'échapper ! C'est un ordre ! Et Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il dégaina son gun au moment où Duo allait se jeter sur lui. La vue du revolver braqué sur sa tempe le calma aussitôt, et se retint de lui sauter dessus, sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer.  
-... Duo ? interrogea Heero, visiblement décontenancé.  
-Hm. T'as raté un épisode, Heero, se contenta de lâcher Trowa, que la révélation sur la véritable identité de Duo ne semblait pas avoir marqué plus que ça.  
-... ??  
-Duo est le fameux traître de la lettre, termina Wufeï, d'un ton colérique retenu.  
-Vraiment ? fit Heero, apparemment amusé. À tel point qu'il en esquissa un sourire, au grand étonnement de tous, Mads compris. Il se tourna enfin vers l'homme qu'il menaçait. Il souriait. Il ne changerait donc jamais, même dans ce genre de situation... Mais son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux, plus ironique qu'autre chose. Duo le narguait.  
-Tiens ! Heero ! Comme on se retrouve ! fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.  
-Duo ! Alors comme ça, c'est toi le traître ! dit le Japonais de la même voix.  
-Hé vi ! Incroyable, n'est ce pas ?  
-En effet ! constata Heero, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus.  
-Tu peux me laisser passer s'teuplait ? implora Duo, les yeux larmoyants.  
-Ca, ça m'étonnerait.  
  
Heero semblait s'amuser follement, tout comme Duo, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les Mads, et en particulier un certain J, qui fulminait presque :  
-01 ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ! Tue-le ! C'est un ordre !  
-Eh oh ! Minutes ! Moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui demander, à Duo, et je te conseille de me parler meilleur si tu veux pas avoir de bricoles ! J resta la bouche ouverte, ahuri par la réaction et surtout la façon de parler de "son" soldat. Duo le dévisageait, mi amusé, mi éberlué. Il pensait que Heero jouait la comédie avec lui, faisant exprès de lui répondre sur un ton ironique, mais il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr... Heero semblait se transformer sous ses yeux. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. En plus, il venait de rembarrer son mentor, la seule "chose" qu'il paraissait respecter en ce bas monde. Mais Duo se reprit vite, et remit sur ses lèvres son sourire frondeur. Tous les autres regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux qui avaient bien du mal à tout suivre. On aurait dit une brochette de merlans frits. Et une belle brochette ! Ce fut Quatre qui reprit le premier ses esprits. Il remarqua que la situation n'avait guère évoluée. Heero tenait toujours en joue Duo, et avaient tous deux plaqué sur leurs lèvres un sourire incroyable mais qui semblaient d'origines différentes. L'Américain un sourire provocateur, et le Japonais, un indubitablement ironique. Jamais Quatre n'aurait pu croire que Heero savait faire d'aussi beaux sourires. Cela ne fit que le perdre d'avantage. Il finit pourtant par articuler :  
-Heu. Vous pourriez pas être un peu plus clair, parce que nous on est "juste un peu" paumé... Heero tourna la tête vers lui, sans cesser de tenir Duo en respect, et répondit sur un ton très ironique, effrayant encore plus le blond :  
-Mais bien sûr ! Il suffit de demander ! Il frissonna. Non, il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT la tournure que prenaient les choses. Heero semblait s'être complètement transformé, bien loin de l'image du soldat parfait qu'ils tenaient tous de lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à appréhender ce changement. Trowa, derrière lui, ne semblait guère l'apprécier lui non plus, les sourcils inhabituellement froncés. Le "nouveau" Heero leur foutait une trouille bleue. Heero continua, s'adressant aux Mads :  
-Vous aviez raison, Duo est bien un espion. Excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas le mot "traître" que vous employez si facilement. Duo n'est pas un traître puisqu'il n'a jamais fait partie de votre camp. La logique implacable du soldat les laissait interdits. Heero lâcha volontairement un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre.  
-...Mais il y a quelque chose qui a échappée à vos esprits tordus... Nouveau temps mort. Dehors, de gros nuage menaçants, prélude au futur orage, entraient en scène. Le dernier acte de la tragédie venait de commencer... En constatant la tête que tirait son public, Heero éclata de rire. Un rire froid. Un rire sans vie.  
-Personne n'est assez fou pour laisser Duo sans surveillance, voyons ! Cette phrase avait été prononcée avec une pointe d'ironie et de reproches, reproches adressés aux autres, comme s'il leur en voulait de ne pas avoir envisagé cette hypothèse qui, somme toute, tenait la route. Duo lui envoya un regard rempli de désapprobations. Comment osait-il douter de ces capacités ?  
-Tu sous-entends que... Que Duo n'est pas seul ? Qu'il a un complice ? Parmi nous ? questionna Wufeï.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose... se contenta de répondre mystérieusement Heero, tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Duo. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le reconnaître ? Mais... Non. Il ne voyait pas, et à ce moment-là, semblait être autant perdu que les autres. Heero menait entièrement la danse. Le soldat s'approcha alors de l'espion sans que celui-ci n'eut une quelconque réaction. Il le menaçait toujours. Il était maintenant planté devant lui. Il porta la main au cou de Duo et en tira une petite chaîne en argent, à laquelle pendait une fine croix du même métal. Il la caressa doucement, avant de plaquer son index sur ses lèvres. Puis il sourit. Un sourire sublime. Duo en resta sans voix. Il lui semblait que... Ce pourrait-il ? Il sursauta lorsque Heero reprit la parole, lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille :  
-Ecoute Duo. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Je suis sûr que tu la connais... 


	4. Acte III

Acte III  
  
"Ecoute Duo. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Je suis sûr que tu la connais..."  
  
[Flash-back]  
  
AC-193, un camp retranché de la Résistance, en Russie, par une belle nuit sans lune d'août... BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !  
-*Merde ! Vais me faire choper !* Un jeune garçon cagoulé courait comme un dératé, zigzaguant entre des bâtiments gris ressemblant étrangement à des hangars. Un faisceau lumineux le suivait comme son ombre, et l'enfant ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser, malgré l'allure vive à laquelle il cavalait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.  
"Le laissez pas s'échapper ! C'est un espion ! C'est un espion !" Les pas se rapprochaient. Il était à bout de souffle et ne tiendrait certainement plus bien longtemps.  
-Vite ! Attrapez le ! C'est un espion d'OZ ! Soudain, l'apprenti sprinter trébucha sur une grosse pierre dans un chapelet de jurons, et laissa choir son précieux butin, des dossiers secrets d'OZ, volés par des rebelles. Il s'apprêtait à tout ramasser en vitesse, lorsqu'il sentit une ombre qui s'approcha rapidement de lui. La silhouette devait faire sa taille, donc probablement son âge, était vêtue d'un sweet avec une capuche relevée sur sa tête jusqu'à hauteur du nez, et d'un pantalon marron foncé assez serré, basket aux pieds. Le garçon ne distinguait pas son visage, caché par la capuche, et de plus, elle était restée dans l'ombre d'une baraque. De toute évidence, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et ne souhaitait pas être vue. Le garçon eut un mouvement de panique en arrière, mais la silhouette énigmatique avait plaqué un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il comprit donc qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle rassembla promptement les dossiers, les prit avec elle et en remit d'autres dans les mains du jeune garçon, stupéfait, puis se fondit à nouveau dans l'obscurité de la nuit... Le garçon, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition, remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la grille de la base, et que par conséquent, s'il la franchissait, il pourrait perdre les gardes dans la forêt toute proche. Mais ces derniers se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il tenta cependant l'escalade au moment où les gardiens parvenaient au bas du grillage. Il tomba de l'autre côté, mais les surveillants, plus grands que lui, avaient par conséquent escaladé la clôture plus rapidement, et le plaquèrent rudement contre la palissade.  
-On te tient ! Ne bouges pas, tu vas voir sale rat !  
- Lâchez-moi ! Aïe ! Mais lâchez moi bande de brutes ! Il se débattait comme il pouvait, c'est à dire assez bien, au milieu d'une bonne dizaine d'hommes, et broya la première main qui se présenta à lui.  
-Ah ! Il m'a mordu ! Sale petite peste ! Prends ça ! Ça t'apprendra ! L'un des gardes gifla le garçon, qui s'assomma à moitié en tombant lourdement au sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. La lutte fut soudainement interrompue.  
-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années venait de faire son entrée, et avait lui aussi lestement sauté la barrière. Il était grand et imposant, et sa voix grave renfermait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle paraissait bienveillante, presque accueillante. Le garçon ne fit pas attention aux vêtements qu'il portait, trop occuper à analyser la tournure que prenaient les événement avant de pouvoir décider s'il devait improviser ou non.  
-Mon Capitaine, ce garçon est un espion ! Regardez ! Il a volé des dossiers secrets ! Ledit Capitaine esquissa un sourire :  
-Hm. Lâchez-le. C'est juste un gamin. Le jeune adolescent ravala sa fierté lorsqu'il entendit l'autre prononcer le "juste un gamin". S'il savait . Il prit les dossiers des mains d'un garde.  
-Et puis ce ne sont pas des "dossiers secrets", mais les dates de ravitaillement de la base. Il s'agit probablement d'un orphelin. Allez. Laissez-le filer. Il est inoffensif. A ces dernières paroles, le jeune garçon se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Lui, inoffensif ? C'était trop drôle. Les gardes s'en allèrent contre leur gré, visiblement éc?urés. L'homme regarda l'enfant un moment et lui sourit tendrement, presque tristement, avant de lui dire :  
-Je te conseille de ne pas revenir ici, ou ils feront de toi de la chair à saucisse ! Et là, je ne pourrai plus répondre de rien ! D'accord ? L'enfant acquiesça vivement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il parte, non d'un chien ! L'homme le quitta enfin. Le jeune garçon soupira. Il avait vraiment failli y passer cette fois-ci ! Heureusement que l'autre avait échangé les dossiers...  
*Mais au fait ? Où il est passé celui-là ? Dommage... je vais rentrer bredouille... Mais ça vaut toujours mieux que de se faire prendre.* C'est à ce moment là qu'il perçu un bruit de feuilles mortes froissées. Il se retourna prestement, pour refaire face à son "apparition".  
-Tiens, lui dit-elle simplement en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles. Ou plutôt : "il". Car au son de sa voix, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un garçon.  
-Merci, lui répondit naturellement l'autre, échangeant avec son vis-à- vis les dossiers tant convoités. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer, sans le moindre geste, juste là, à se contempler, l'un avec une capuche jusqu'au nez, l'autre une cagoule jusqu'aux yeux qui les laissaient découverts, mais l'obscurité de la nuit ne permettait pas de les contempler. Le silence était total et extrêmement reposant, seulement interrompu par le bruit du vent secouant doucement les branches des arbres. Celui qui avait couru frissonna. Il avait beaucoup transpiré pendant la course et ses vêtements collants lui glaçaient les os.  
-Tu veux rentrer te réchauffer ? demanda poliment le deuxième, remarquant le tressaillement de l'autre, même très léger.  
-Non merci, ça ira. Je dois renter. Il ne voulait pas accepter, il s'était déjà fourré dans assez de pétrins pour cette nuit ! Nouveau silence, nouveau jaugeage visuel. Ce fut encore l'"apparition" qui brisa le silence.  
-Tu ne fais pas partit d'OZ, n'est-ce pas ?  
-... Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il lui mentir, ou au contraire, dire la vérité ? Celui qui avait posé la question commença à s'impatienter.  
-Alors ? Il fut étonné du ton employé par son interrogateur. Il était puissant. Indéniablement emprunt d'une grande force. Il aimait ce timbre de voix. Il lui réchauffait le corps, le c?ur, et le rassurait. Il se résolu donc à dire la vérité à son mystérieux interlocuteur.  
-Non. Je ne suis pas d'OZ... Curieusement, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'on lui tire dessus. L'autre l'avait sûrement aidé en pensant qu'il faisait parti de cette organisation. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire. L'autre affichait un splendide sourire, la seule chose qu'il lui aura été donné de voir de son visage. Et dieu qu'il était beau, son sourire. Passablement décontenancé, il se surprit à penser :  
*Se pourrait-il que...Non...Il m'en aurait informé tout de même ! Quoiqu'avec lui, on n'est jamais sûr de rien...* Il sursauta quand l'autre repris la parole :  
-Très bien. Dans, ce cas, nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets... Celui qui venait de parler laissa sa phrase en suspend et se rapprocha lentement du jeune garçon cagoulé jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais on ne distinguait toujours pas leur visage. Il posa son doigt sur ses propres lèvres et l'embrassa, puis le passa sur celles de son vis-à-vis, immobile et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. L'étranger ne paraissait pas agressif, mais il était quand même mal à l'aise. L'index descendait lentement, caressant de son ongle le menton bien fait, puis la peau tendre du cou, et se perdit sous le tee-shirt noir à manche longue et moulant du jeune adolescent, où il rencontra un obstacle : un objet métallique. Il le tira lentement du vêtement, et une petite croix fine en argent oscillant au bout d'une chaîne, également en argent délicatement ciselée fit son apparition. Le responsable de cette découverte détailla minutieusement le précieux bijou, avant de lâcher, en même temps que le pendentif :  
-....Shinigami. La tête encapuchonnée disparue aussitôt de son champ de vision après ce dernier mot, qui laissa le jeune espion stupéfait et interloqué. Il cria sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :  
-HEY ! Attends ! OÙ je te reverrai ? Et QUAND? SMIIIIIILE !!!!!!! "Smile" ne reparut pas durant les 4 heures que l'autre resta dans le froid, grelottant, à l'attendre inutilement, répétant son dernier mot comme une litanie : *Shinigami...Shinigami...Shinigami...*  
  
[Fin Flash-back]  
  
Heero s'était reculé pour observer la réaction du natté. Il arborait un sourire sublime, mélangeant à merveille joie et ironie, le même qu'il avait adressé cinq ans auparavant à une tête cagoulée. Duo le dévisageait, perplexe. Il hésita :  
-... Smile ? Heero renforça son sourire, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.  
-Je t'avais promis qu'on se reverrait, dit-il simplement, mais je n'imaginais pas vraiment ces conditions-là... Puis, reprenant pour les autres :  
-Ce qui a échappé à votre petite cervelle |5|, C'est que l'homme pour qui Duo travaille est très prévoyant, et qu'il n'a pas envoyé un espion, mais deux... Tous déglutirent difficilement. Toutes ces données parvenaient laborieusement à leur cerveau engourdi par ces surprises.  
-Et... Qui est le deuxième ? fit une voix, inidentifiable tant le timbre en paraissait déformé.  
-Vous ne devinez pas ? fit Heero en se tournant totalement vers l'assemblée, lui faisant à présent face, gun compris. Tous déchiffrèrent enfin l'étendu de son message, et en furent figés d'effroi. Ils étaient en état de choc complet. Duo était un espion... Et Heero... celui chargé de le couvrir si quelque chose tournait mal, ou quelque chose dans le style, comme dans le cas présent. Un silence lourd de déception et de peur enclavait la pièce et ses habitants. Ce fut Wufeï qui eut le courage de le rompre. Heero ne s'en étonna pas.  
-Heero ? Mais... Pourquoi ? fut la chose qu'il prononça à peu près correctement. Ce fut encore le soldat qui répondit, comprenant le sens de la question.  
-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Duo et moi, nous n'avions aucune raison de nous battre pour les colonies ? Tous les deux, nous avons été abandonnés à la naissance par nos mères, qui de toute évidence n'avaient pas les moyens de nous garder. Je ne sais pas pour Duo, mais personnellement, j'ai retrouvé la mienne, assassinée. Elle travaillait dans une maison close. J'ai passé les sept premières années de ma vie à me cacher et à me battre. Lorsque j'ai été abandonné, une jeune fille elle aussi orpheline m'avait recueilli, me permettant ainsi de passer le cap fatidique des trois ans, âge auquel on peut se débrouiller plus ou moins seul. Mais elle a été massacrée, et avec elle bon nombre d'autres gamins délaissés. Ce jour-là, je me suis caché, et j'ai assisté au carnage, derrière une vieille caisse en bois. Et c'est également à partir de ce jour que le véritable calvaire a commencé. Je vous passe les détails de cette vie que j'ai passé dans la rue, celle de Duo ne doit guère être plus reluisante que la mienne. En comparaison, les entraînements de J sont une véritable promenade de santé. Il fit une pause, autant pour lui que pour son auditoire. J failli s'étrangler à la comparaison. Comment osait-il dire que l'entraînement était facile alors qu'il le poussait constamment à bout ?  
-Les colonies n'ont jamais bougé le petit doigt pour nous. Nous n'avons jamais été désirés. Les colonies ne nous ont apportées que misère et désespoir, souffrance et malheur, peur et humiliation. Nous étions des centaines dans le même cas, mais nous, nous avons survécu, ne nous demandez surtout pas comment. Pourquoi devrions-nous risquer nos vies pour les colonies, alors qu'elles n'ont jamais rien fait pour nous ? Et quand je dis "nous", je pense à toutes les personnes, enfants ou adultes, abandonnées de tous comme nous l'avons été. S'il ne m'avait pas récupéré, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu à l'heure où je vous parle, mais certainement rien de très bon. Duo, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?  
  
Heero soupira longuement. Il n'avait encore jamais raconté cette partie de sa vie à qui que ce soit, mais avait mis tellement de haine dans ses paroles que s'en était absolument incroyable. Personne n'avait jamais douté de lui quant à sa "mission" de protéger les colonies envers et contre tout. Personne n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonner que le soldat parfait pouvait contenir autant de haine, de rancune et de mépris au fond de son c?ur, au fond de son âme, qu'il venait de déverser comme du venin dans ces quelques phrases, remettant leurs plus profondes convictions en question. De plus, personne ne l'avait jamais autant entendu parler qu'en ce moment. Et sa voix avait changée. Elle était plus profonde, plus puissante, semblant venir tout droit de ses entrailles. Elle paraissait plus naturelle aussi, plus pure, plus vivante, comme s'il l'avait jalousement cachée pendant tout ce temps. Oui. Heero leur montrait sa vraie personnalité. Il était vivant, vivant, vivant comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il possédait une sorte de rage de vivre qui émanait de lui comme la lumière du soleil. Vivre était devenue justement sa raison de vivre, un bras de fer avec les flammes, avec les ténèbres l'entourant de toute part. Il voulait vivre, c'était son défi, une joute endiablée avec d'un côté l'enfer des autres, de se faire prendre, de l'autre la retombée dans l'oubli et l'abandon. Il devait se battre pour vivre, de toutes ses forces, avec toutes ses tripes et ses boyaux. Sa maxime : "Ce qui ne me tue pas me rends plus fort".  
  
Duo avait repris ses esprit durant le dialogue de son coéquipier, une fois passée la surprise d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il avait toujours espérer secrètement revoir un jour. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt alors qu'il était sous son nez depuis plus de trois ans ? Comment avait- il pu être aussi aveugle ? Sa stupidité l'effarait.  
-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter.  
  
L'assemblée frémit. Il venait de dire ces quelques mots avec un calme hors du commun. A lui aussi sa voix avait changée. Mais elle, paraissait plutôt au contraire étouffée par la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Heero avait ramené avec son speech les démons du passé qu'il pensait à tout jamais semés, remuant fortement le couteau dans la plaie qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent être à jamais enfouies et s'empêcher de remonter à la surface de temps en temps. Ses jeunes années passées dans la terreur et la souffrance, Duo n'avait nullement besoin de se les rappeler. De toutes manière, il ne pouvait les oublier, elles étaient incrustées dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son sang. Duo allait parler. Et il n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant précis. Il commença. Son ton était feutré, comme s'il tentait de camoufler ses émotions mal contenues dans ce vase trop plein. Il était sérieux. Trop sérieux. Ça ne lui allait pas, lui d'habitude si enjoué, ses lèvres étaient pincées, mais il ne tremblait pas. Il savait ce qu'il disait, il savait que ce n'était pas agréable. 


	5. Acte IV

Disclamer : voir prologue.  
  
Acte IV  
  
L'assemblée frémit. Il venait de dire ces quelques mots avec un calme hors du commun. A lui aussi sa voix avait changée. Mais elle, paraissait plutôt au contraire étouffée par la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Heero avait ramené avec son speech les démons du passé qu'il pensait à tout jamais semés, remuant fortement le couteau dans la plaie qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent être à jamais enfouies et s'empêcher de remonter à la surface de temps en temps. Ses jeunes années passées dans la terreur et la souffrance, Duo n'avait nullement besoin de se les rappeler. De toutes manière, il ne pouvait les oublier, elles étaient incrustées dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son sang. Duo allait parler. Et il n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant précis. Il commença. Son ton était feutré, comme s'il tentait de camoufler ses émotions mal contenues dans ce vase trop plein. Il était sérieux. Trop sérieux. Ça ne lui allait pas, lui d'habitude si enjoué, ses lèvres étaient pincées, mes il ne tremblait pas. Il savait ce qu'il disait, il savait que ce n'était pas agréable.  
  
-Je tiens à dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec Heero à propos de notre condition sur les colonies. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas essayer d'imaginer la vie que nous avons été forcé de mener, vous n'y arriverez pas. Même en imagination, vous ne pourrez jamais concevoir toute l'horreur à laquelle nous avons dû faire face si jeune.Vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer toute l'angoisse que peut ressentir un gosse de cinq ans quand il sait que ce qu'on s'apprête à lui faire n'est pas agréable et que cela va durer un moment, et qu'il sait aussi que ça recommencera, peut-être dans un mois, peut-être dans deux jours, peut-être dans une demi-heure... Qui sait...Tout comme Heero, j'ignore totalement comme je me suis débrouillé pour survivre dans un tel environnement. Peut-être que j'étais tout simplement incapable de mettre moi-même fin à cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Peut-être que j'ai été lâche... j'en connaissait un certain nombre qui ont eu le courage de stopper leurs cauchemars eux-mêmes. Mais moi, j'ai attendu qu'on les arrête à ma place... La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était lorsqu'il m'avait sorti de prison. J'avais 7 ans. Il m'avait placé chez les Maxwell, qu'il connaissait. Mais après l'incendie de l'église, j'ai été remis en prison_ je vous passe les détailles _. Il est venu me voir et m'a demandé ce que je savais sur le gundam que j'étais parti volé. Il m'a proposé un marché : je m'infiltrais chez ce prof G, et lui se chargeait de ma protection. C'est comme ça que j'ai infiltré l'opération "Météor". Lui, il a été la seule et unique personne à nous avoir recueillis et soignés, logés et nourris, éduqués et entraînés. Sans lui, nous serions tous encore en train de se faire au mieux tabasser, au pire... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai été capable de me relever après toutes ces horreurs. Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'étais plus seul face à mes angoisses...Vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer. Jamais, jamais, jamais... Vous avez tous eut une famille, même minime. Quatre, tu avais ton père et toutes tes s?urs. Wufeï, tout ton clan, même strict, te soutenait. Et Trowa, toi tu es peut-être celui qui aurait pu comprendre le plus notre calvaire, mais tu as tout de même ta grande s?ur qui te protège. Malgré ton amnésie, tu ne t'es jamais, jamais, jamais retrouvé tout seul et livré à toi-même dans un monde où les faibles n'ont aucune place, sinon celle de servir de défouloir.  
  
Il venait de débiter tout ça d'une traite, comme s'il avait préparé son résumé de sa vie depuis longtemps, sans montrer la moindre trace de souffrance sur son visage, seulement perceptible dans sa voix devenue sourde vers la fin du dialogue. Les auditeurs roulaient des yeux épouvantés devant tant d'horreur si bien suggérée en si peu de mots, dits avec autant de calme, d'un ton aussi posé. Les trois autres pilotes pensèrent qu'en vérité, ils ne connaissaient absolument pas leurs deux "amis". Ils n'auraient jamais deviné autant d'humiliation et de mal derrière le masque joyeux et naïf de leur Américain, et celui d'indifférence du Japonais. Il le cachait tous deux très bien. Même Quatre n'avait rien soupçonné. Duo, qui avait baissé la tête durant son oraison, la releva lentement, découvrant deux pupilles d'une dureté monstrueuse. On pouvait lire tous les tourments de la terre dans les yeux d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais eu le temps d'en être un. Ceux du soldat parfait revêtaient la même expression d'enfance torturée et angoissée.  
  
Les témoins de la scène se trouvèrent incapables de formuler le moindre mot. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire leur paraissait si stupide et si futile après ce que leurs oreilles venaient de capter... Ce fut finalement J, au bord de la crise cardiaque, en apprenant que "son" soldat parfait n'était pas dans son camp, qui brisa la "légère" gêne occasionnée par toutes ces révélations sur un passé commun si dramatique.  
-Et pourrait-on savoir QUI est cet homme pour qui vous travaillez ? Duo s'approcha tel un félin derrière Heero qui ne bougea pas, le laissant passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le natté lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, mais suffisamment fort pour que les autres entendent.  
-On leur dit, Hee-chan ?  
-Au point où on en est...fit-il Duo fut satisfait de la réponse. Il serra un peu plus son japonais préféré, un vague sourire rêveur illuminait son visage qui avait perdu toute la sévérité d'il y avait quelques instants. Il paraissait heureux et en paix avec lui-même. Quel étrange contraste...  
  
-Celui qui nous a sortit de cet enfer et sauvé des griffes d'entre autres des réseaux de prostitution, et aussi sauvé probablement de nous- même, c'est... Treize.  
  
Il fut satisfait de l'effet produit par la révélation. Toutes les mâchoires traînaient à terre. Cependant, Wufeï régit au quart de tour :  
-QUOI !!!!! TREIZE !!!! Cet avorton de Treize ??? Ce salop, cet enfoiré !!!!!!!! Je vais te tuer Maxwell !!!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX !!!!!!!!! YYYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufeï se précipita sur eux, son sabre droit devant lui en position d'attaque. Il était rapide, mais ne dépasserait jamais celle des deux pilotes réunis. Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, il s'était écroulé à genoux et son sabre volait à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa rotule gauche alors qu'il prenait conscience du sang qui jaillissait joyeusement du centre de sa main droite, une balle venant du pistolet de Duo fichée dans la paume, une autre provenant du gun de Heero plantée dans son articulation sanglante. Il parvint à retenir un hurlement de douleur, mais pas les larmes de rage qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues contractées par les sanglots qu'il tentait en vain d'endiguer. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il pleurait. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était à la mort de Meiran. A chaque fois, un sentiment de trahison et d'injustice lui poignardait le c?ur. Il leva ses yeux hargneux vers le couple infernal dressé devant lui. Ledit couple paraissait _non. ETAIT_ furieux. Les prunelles des deux garçons lançaient des éclairs de fureur tels qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans un regard d'homme. Leurs mains crispées, prêtent à étrangler l'importun, leurs lèvres pincées. Duo se détacha de son compagnon et réussit à s'exprimer, malgré la colère qui lui étouffait la voix, s'avançant dangereusement du Chinois, qui n'en menait pas large :  
-Ne... traite... plus...JAMAIS... Treize ...de...salop... BLOODY BASTARD. Heero se rapprocha aussi, et du même ton effroyablement plat, ajouta :  
-Personne n'a le droit d'insulter Treize devant nous, et surtout pas toi avec tes manières d'enfant gâté. Maintenant remercie-nous, tu vas rejoindre ta très chère Meiran. Wufeï articula un "Pourquoi" muet, sa voix n'étant déjà plus, noyée par ses sanglots désespérés.  
  
Il s'effondra, deux balles dans la tête.  
  
Les autres avaient assisté à la scène, éberlués, totalement dépassés par les évènements. Et à vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte de la fin tragique et violente que venait de recevoir leur ami. Les deux exécuteurs soupirèrent et demandèrent ensemble :  
-D'autres réclamations ? firent-ils d'un ton qui se voulait engageant. Aucun des deux ne semblaient affectés par leur geste, ni pris de remord. Ils avaient tué un garçon qui avait joué le rôle de leur ami pendant trois longues années, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Ils avaient remis leur sourire démoniaque. Trowa, contenant très difficilement sa peine, demanda d'un ton plein de reproches :  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tué plus tôt ou empêchés d'accomplir les missions ? Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Heero qui rétorqua :  
-Parce que ce n'était pas la mission.  
-Et quelle était-elle ?  
-Une simple mission d'infiltration, pour ma part, je devais me contenter de vous surveiller et de rendre compte de vos agissement à Treize, qui me donnait des ordres en conséquence.  
-Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu passais autant de temps sur ton ordi ! le taquina Duo.  
-Hn. Baka, répliqua Heero, amusé. Il aurait tout de même pu nous le dire, qu'on était deux sur la mission !  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Faudra qu'on lui pose la question ! Et au fait, faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour deviner que je travaillais aussi pour lui.  
-Quand tu veux, murmura Heero. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres souples. Duo fut tellement étonné du geste, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il failli reculé. Il remercia Shinigami de ne pas l'avoir fait. Depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient de ce moment ! Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit idéal, mais bon... On fait avec les moyens du bord... Aucun des deux n'avaient osé se dévoiler à l'autre, de part leur condition d'espion, et par conséquent d'ennemis, mais il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient du même bord... Trowa gâcha leur tout premier instant ensemble de bonheur à l'état pur par une de ces questions idiotes. Les deux tourtereaux faillir le tuer pour la forme. Il l'avait fait exprès de tout gâcher, par vengeance, ils en étaient sûrs. Mais ils prirent la peine de répondre de manière agressive à la "question idiote", qui était : "Dans quel camp est Treize ? " ou du moins une de ce goût.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez l'esprit étroit ! Dans une guerre, il n'y a pas que des "méchants" et des "gentils" ! répondit Duo, très agacé. Treize n'a pas de "camp". Il admire la guerre mais en tant que simple spectateur. Il adore être au courant des dernières nouveautés. Il a un très vaste réseau d'espions dispersés à travers le monde et infiltrés dans tous les milieux. Aussi bien militaire, que politique, ou simplement dans la vie courante des populations. A chaque seconde, il est au courant de la situation mondiale et coloniale. Il peut anticiper chaque changement de cap grâce à cela, et a donc toujours un temps d'avance lui permettant de se placer aux premières loges pour apprécier pleinement le divertissement. Et nous, on est chargé de faire en sorte que cela dure ! ^__^  
  
Trowa s'emporta bien malgré lui :  
-Et vous respectez un homme aussi fourbe et malsain que Treize Kushrénada ? Il ne voit en la guerre qu'un spectacle distrayant, et vous, vous faites tout pour que ça continu !! Mais enfin, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?????  
-Pas la peine de gueuler, Tro ! On n'est pas sourd ! Tu veux te retrouver comme Wu ou tu veux vivre encore un peu ? le menaça très sérieusement Duo, l'arme au poing, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir instantanément le Français. Au rappel de leur ami décédé, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Il était psychologiquement épuisé et il craquait. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à autant de cruauté. Ses deux ex- amis lui foutaient la frousse, quand aux limites que Treize leur imposaient, notamment lorsqu'ils se faisaient repérer, elles restaient inconnues et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les connaître...  
-OHE ! Cachou arrête ton char steuplait ! On n'est pas à "SOS sans-ami" ici ! Duo semblait s'énervé de plus en plus. Heero le calma rapidement en lui enserrant la taille, l'empêchant ainsi de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Trowa avait agit identiquement avec Quatre, dans le même but que le Japonais. Le blond se laissa aller contre le buste accueillant et rassurant de son partenaire. Ce dernier, sentant que son étreinte lui était rendue, resserra un peu plus sa prise sans pour autant l'incommoder, et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure soyeuse et ambrée de l'Oriental. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les bras possessionnels qui lui cintraient la taille.  
  
-Je t'aime... Trowa... plaça Quatre entre deux sanglots, la voix brisée et complètement désespérée. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant qu'il avait avoué à Trowa qu'il l'aimait. Pas maintenant. Mais au moins, si cela devait tout de même arriver bien qu'il ne cessait de prier son Dieu justement contre, il succomberait dans les bras de son amour. Sur cette conviction, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras apaisant de l'être chéri de son c?ur. De son côté, Trowa avait toujours du mal à réaliser pleinement ce que le petit Arabe venait de lui offrir. Il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour tomber amoureux de lui. Il serra jalousement contre lui le seul trésor qu'il n'avait jamais eu, profitant du temps qu'il leur restait à vivre pour rester ensemble, pour rattraper dans cette ultime étreinte les années perdues passées à se chercher.  
-Moi aussi... Trowa, qui jamais ne s'était accroché à la vie, savait, comme le garçon qu'il protégeait de ses bras puissants, qu'il ne restait plus très longtemps avant de finir comme feu leur petit dragon. Mais à cet instant, justement, il s'avéra que Trowa voulait vivre, vivre comme il n'avait jamais vécu avant. Il décida qu'ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire, il n'allait laisser ses anciens coéquipiers les descendre comme des lapins sans rien tenter. Il en était tout simplement hors de question. Au fur et à mesure des ses réflexions sur le "comment se barrer sans se faire buter", il se découvrait un instinct de survie jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent. Ils n'allaient pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé un but dans la vie. Pas maintenant. C'était trop bête. Trop bête de tout gâcher à cause de la Mort. Quatre semblait fondre en lui. Certainement le fruit de son imagination, mais à présent, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Même la Mort pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Elle pouvait tenter ce qui lui chantait, qu'elle ne les diviserait jamais. Jamais. JAMAIS. 


	6. Acte V

Disclamer : voir prologue.  
  
Acte V  
  
Au dehors, un vent frais se leva. Soufflant d'abord doucement, caressant de son soupire l'herbe fine et tendre de la nuit, il se transforma bientôt en bourrasques cinglant les arbres aux alentours, desquels s'élevait un chant plaintif et beau comme la mer, des gémissements, sourds ou stridents selon l'intensité de la douleur, suppliants le dieu du vent de faire cesser leur calvaire. Des gros amas de coton tantôt grisonnant, tantôt charbonné tombait une pluie fine mais glacée qui prenait des allures de déluge avec le temps qui passait, s'abattant sur l'abri comme les dix fléaux sur l'Egypte.  
  
Duo s'était calmé, tout comme Quatre. Les Mads étaient réduits à l'état de statues vivantes. Maître O venait de voir son disciple se faire exécuter sous ses yeux, J avait définitivement perdu son soldat parfait et G son voleur natté, quand aux deux autres, ils étaient bien trop secoués pour tenter une quelconque action sensée et logique. Ne restait plus en face à face que Duo dans les bras de Heero et Quatre dans ceux de Trowa, même position, même désir de vivre, les uns par défi, les autres par désespoir(?). Plus personne ne parlait, toutes les explications avaient été données. Toutes ?... Duo pressa légèrement les mains fines du japonais pour avoir son attention et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :  
-Hee-chan ?  
-Nani ?  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant qu'ils savent tout ?  
-Treize a dit "Pas de témoin".  
-Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !  
  
Et sans plus de concertation, sept coups partirent de quatre armes différentes. Sept ombres s'effondrèrent, dont deux enlacées, sur le paquet subitement repeint en rouge sang. L'orage grondait impitoyablement, sourd aux évènements tragiques se produisant en contrebas. Les éclairs aveuglants striaient le ciel noir de colère dans un vaste réseau de rayons éclatants. Le tonnerre fendait les airs dans un boucan de tous les diables que même Satan devait envier. La tempête s'arrêta quasiment de suite après que les nuages eurent crevé et déversé leur prodigieuse réserve d'eau. Le bruit assourdissant de tous ces éléments déchaînés fit place à un silence sublime, craquelé par les multitudes de gouttelettes s'écrasant au sol après un certain temps d'hésitation plus ou moins long selon les perles cristallines, seuls restes du brusque chagrin du ciel, si pur après l'orage.  
  
Les deux silhouettes survivantes se contemplèrent un petit moment, satisfaites, puis expertisèrent le massacre autour d'elles, un large sourire leur barrait le bas du visage. Elles se prirent par la main en la serrant à en broyer les os. Elles étaient heureuses et affranchies de tout remord. Elles semblaient flotter, comme des anges. Elles étaient des anges. Leur visage paisible ne reflétait que douceur et joie de vivre. L'une d'entre elles brisa la quiétude des lieux sanglants.  
-Hé ben. ça s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'imaginais.  
-En effet.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On les enterre ?  
-Non. J'aime pas toucher les morts. Et puis de toute manière, on les retrouvera bien un jour ! Et toutes deux partirent dans un fou rire dont elles seuls connaissaient le véritable sens.  
-faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour jouer aussi bien la comédie. L'autre sourit. Un sourire d'ange. -Quand tu veux ! Sans se lâcher les mains, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de ce qui avait failli être leur dernière demeure. Mais au moment de passer la porte, la première retint par le bras la deuxième.  
-Attends !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la deuxième, se demandant la cause de cet arrêt.  
-En tant qu'instigateur de toute cette histoire, je trouve que tu t'en sort plutôt bien !  
-Merci ! Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, passionnément, se cherchant du bout des lèvres qu'elle mordillaient, sans précipitation, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elles était capables. L'une des deux rompit l'instant magique et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre, si doucement que seul le bon destinataire pouvait l'entendre :  
-Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer toute ma vie, mais je te fais le serment de ne jamais te trahir. L'autre sourit amoureusement :  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. approuvant de cette phrase ce qui venait d'être dit avec tant d'affection. Elles reprirent leur baiser là où elles l'avaient interrompu, scellant de leurs lèvres le pacte qu'elles venaient de passer pour l'éternité. Rien ne les séparerait jamais, pour l'éternité. Jamais. Et sur cette déclaration, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dans la nuit nettoyée après l'orage, et inspirèrent profondément, comme voulant nettoyer leur poumons et leur âme de toutes les souillures passées. L'air était encore humide de la pluie fraîchement tombée et sentait la Terre. Et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, absorbés par les ténèbres éblouis par le reflet de la lune sur des cheveux bruns auxquels se mêlaient des aux reflets ambrés, dans une danse envoûtante, le vent s'engouffrant dans des mèches plus ou moins fines des deux individus. Ils s'évaporèrent sans laisser de traces, un soir de pleine lune.  
-Mais.Finalement, quand on y réfléchie bien, c'est toi le seul traître de cette histoire !  
-.Tu crois ? Nouvel éclat de rire retentissant dans la nuit. ***************************************************  
  
Dans la maison témoin de toutes les horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées quelques minutes plus tôt :  
-Ouf ! Heureusement qu'on prévoit toujours tout, notamment les gilets par balles ! Sinon on serait plus de ce monde ! Ha ha !  
-Hm. Y a rien de drôle.  
-T'as pas l'air content. Un problème ?  
-Oui.  
-Ah ? C'est quoi ?  
-On n'a pas pu finir notre premier baiser.  
-Ah vi ! C'est vrai ! Hé ben y a plus qu'à rattraper ce léger désagrément ! ^___^ Et voilà que la silhouette d'où pendait une interminable tresse se suspendit au cou de l'autre, la bouche en forme de c?ur. L'autre sourit, amusé.  
-Hn. Pas ici, baka. C'est trop macabre.-_-°  
-Oups.. Pardon Wu. Vi t'as raison ! On n'a qu'à aller dans Wing ! ^__^  
-Ok ! ^_________^  
-Tient. mais maintenant que j'y pense. les deux autres sont nos ennemis maintenant !  
-Seul le temps nous le dira, baka. Seul le temps nous le dira..  
  
Rien ne les séparerait jamais, pour l'éternité. Jamais  
  
Owariiiii !!! ^^  
  
Ishu.  
  
Ishu : (yeux larmoyant) Sniiif ! Ma première fanfict est finiiiiiiiie ! Suis super émuuuuue !  
  
Heero : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Trowa : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Wufeï : ...  
  
Les Mads : ...  
  
Tous : (tous en même temps) J'AI RIEN COMPRIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishu : C'était pas le but ! ;p  
  
Wufeï : . tu m'as tué ?  
  
Les Mads : On a été tués ?  
  
Heero et Duo : On est ressuscité ??? o__Ô  
  
Quatre et Trowa : ET NOUS ??!!!  
  
Ishu : (regard trèèèèès sadique) ben... qui sait ?  
  
Tous : TOI, JUSTEMENT!!!! (enfin normalement...-_-°°°)  
  
Ishu : Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Mads ont tous crevés (les aime pas moi)...  
  
Mads : Ah...  
  
Ishu : Wufeï s'est fait descendre...  
  
Wufeï : (furieux) Merci mais j'avais remarquéé!!!! Méchante onna ! Je vais te tuer!!!!  
  
Duo : Euh. techniquement tu peux pas Wuffy, t'es DEJA mort... -_-°  
  
Wufeï : WU-FEÏ, Maxwell !! Et toi aussi je vais te tuer puisque c'est toi qui m'a tuer !!  
  
Duo : Voui, mais j'étais pas seul, y avait aussi mon Hee-chan ! ^___________^ pas vrai Hee-chan que toi aussi t'as tué Wu ?  
  
Heero : Hn. Arrête de parler baka. (S'embrassent langoureusement...)  
  
Ishu : Euh... -_-;; (j'aurais pas dû les caser ensemble, y vont pas se décoller maintenant...) Pouvez pas aller faire ça ailleurs SVP ?? (On dirait deux sangsues...)  
  
Heero et Duo : ???? ... Nan !!  
  
Quatre et Trowa : ET NOUS ??!!!  
  
Ishu : (super énervé) Quoi, "VOUS" ? Z'êtes ensemble, z'êtes pas contents ??  
  
T et Q : Viiiiiii !  
  
Quatre : Mais c'est qui le "vrai traître" alors ?  
  
Ishu : Ah ben cha, (bouffe une barre de chocolat) ché aux lecteurs de déchider !! ^___________^;;  
  
Tous : -_-;;;; (on parie que elle-même elle le sait pas ...)  
  
Ishu : Méssaaaaaannnnt ! Ze vous zé entenduuuu ! Et c'est même po vrai è_é !! Ze sé ki cé le traîtreuh d'aboreuh ! ;p  
  
Note :  
  
|1| Trowa qui crie ! Wow ! A marquer dans les annales !  
  
|2|. Rien de tel que de régler un problème avec les 2 hommes les plus bavards du monde ! ^____^;;;  
  
|3|. Heero sait parler ! Si si !  
  
|4|. Ishu : J'ai oublié de préciser que Duo avait garé son Gundam n'importe comment dans la précipitation, (disons dans la forêt toute proche...^___^;;) et par conséquent, Heero ne l'a pas vu !! ^_____^°;; Tous : Eviter les difficultés...Tout un art...-_-  
  
|5|. Ishu : J'ai failli rajouter : "de piaf", mais ça faisait vraiment pas sérieux...^__^°°° Trowa : Tu es d'une débilité affligeante...--° Ishu : Meuh ! T'es pas gentil Tro ! Messant ! Ze te boude ! Na ! Quatre : (console encore Ishu) Allons ! Fais un effort Trowa ! [télépathie] Fais un effort ou tu vas crever, crétin ! [fin télépathie] Pfiou ! J'étais à deux doigts de découper ce fic en chapitre ! J'aurais dû, vous croyez ?? o_O?  
  
P.S : je ferais peu être un récapitulatif de l'histoire (le scénar', quoi !) pour ceux qui auront vraiment rien compris et seulement si on me le demande !  
  
A la prochaine fic!! ^_____^ 


	7. Précisions

Kikoo tout le monde ! ^^

Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses, mais je suis désolée, je ne vais pas répondre tout de suite.

Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'aucune de vous n'a la bonne réponse mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui ai mal écrit (sinon vous auriez trouvé...-_-) Donc je préviens juste que je vais rééditer cette histoire et en modifier quelques parties, surtout la fin en fait. Et puis je posterai les chapitres avec des intervalles...( pas comme la première fois, j'avais tout posté d'un coup...-_-)

Toutes mes excuses pour avoir répondu 3 ans après la bataille...

Pour ceux qui auraient lu, Ayako, pour l'instant je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour cette fic, alors si quelqu'un veut me donner des idées ou la reprendre en guise de défi, pas de problème ! Carte blanche !

Bon sur ce, encore toutes mes excuses et à bientôt je l'espère ! ;p

Ishu.


End file.
